


What They Think Of Her

by MelindaCoulsonTheCavalry



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, creatures pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:53:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9229475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelindaCoulsonTheCavalry/pseuds/MelindaCoulsonTheCavalry
Summary: All of Newt's creatures have something to say about Tina.  And her relationship with Newt.Inspired by PinkPunk010's work called: My Shiny One!It's great, go read it!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Shiny One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8871346) by [PinkPunk010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPunk010/pseuds/PinkPunk010). 



Bowtruckles:

They liked the tree called Tina. Her palms were nice and warm if she held them, and she was always nice and caring. She was Mother Tree. The tree called Newt, however, he was the Father Tree. Father Tree usually favored a little Bowtruckle they named Pickett, but he was the original tree, and they loved him. From their perch on their tree, they saw Mother Tree and Father Tree close together, Father Tree’s branches wrapped around Mother Tree as they gazed at all the creatures.

Dougal:

Dougal liked Tina. He loved Newt too, but Tina had a special place in his heart. She would carry him on her hip, spin him around and talk nonsense to him. She did this hair stroking thing and he liked it a lot. Her smile was radiant. He saw that in the future, Tina and Newt would stay together. They had Dougal’s approval.

Occamy:

Tina was brilliant. She was the one to slither up. Often, she would have many on her, one on each of her wrist, three around her neck. She was warm and soft. Newt, wasn’t the ideal perching place. His arms were too hairy to get a grip. Often, though, Tina would wind herself on Newt, her arms around his neck, legs wrapped around his waist. She was usually sleeping, though, her head was sound asleep on his chest.

Frank the Thunderbird:

Tina and Newt were together. She had chosen him as a mate, and Frank approved. As long as it meant that he would keep getting fed and getting the beak rubs that he loved, he would approve. Besides, Newt was good for her. He took good care of her, like he did with Frank.

Mooncalves:

AH! The Man had finally found a mate! The only reason that they knew is because the Woman raised her ring finger real high for all of them to see! There was a shiny band there! It sparkled and shimmered and shined like her smile! They all chattered excitedly. They loved the Man and the Woman! They were nice.

Niffler:

He liked them. Newt and his mate. What was it? Tiff? Tiny? Tina. Thats it. She pet his fur, and gave him coins. Often though, when he tried to escape, she would give him a lecture. He didn’t like her then.

Fwooper:

The Fwooper, silent, didn’t really think anything about Newt and Tina. He did, however witness some peculiar behavior from them. Their mouths touched often, and their hands were wound together, like rope. Newt would also press kisses to Tina’s growing belly, and after a while, they always brought a third companion into the case.  
Erumpent:

Ah. Now the Creature would stop trying to mate with her. He had found a mate of her own. She liked the other female enough, but still trusted the Creature more.

Graphorns:

The herd loved Newt and Tina. She would always pet them, and feed good food. They always had an attachment to Newt, he was the one who made sure they didn’t die. But they loved Tina too. Often, it was the graphorns that would miraculously push Newt and Tina together.

Murtlap:

Wait. Newt and Tina are together?

Nundu:

They were still cautious. Tina’s level of care was not up to par as Newt’s was. And even then, they really didn’t trust Newt either. Tina was good for Newt. She made him smile more, and even stop hiding behind that ridiculous fur. She was steady. He needed steady.

Swooping Evil:

Ah, the woman he saved. She was nice to him, petting his head, and often saying thank you. He liked Newt better, he got to spread his wings better with him. Tina was still getting used to him.

 


End file.
